daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampires
The sons of the Corvinus clan. One bitten by bat, one by wolf one to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. Overview The vampyre species originated when the Immortal Marcus Corvinus was bitten by a vampire bat. The result was much different than it was for his brother William who was bitten by a wolf. Marcus did not become a "werebat" therian because of the saliva in a vampire bat's mouth. The saliva contains several compounds that prolong bleeding, such as anticoagulants that inhibit blood clotting, and compounds that prevent the constriction of blood vessels near the wound. It is believed these compounds in the saliva interacted in a much different way than regular mammal saliva which prevented the formation of a werebat and in turn gave rise to the vampyre species. This also explains the vampyric need for blood. It's the only food source of vampire bats. Over time, several subspecies of vampyre have evolved. Each have their own traits, while maintaining many things in common. Common vampyres are by far the most numerous (numbering in the millions) while the more powerful Elders and Masters are much fewer and farther between. The remaining form is even more rare. Called a Dhampyr it is a vampyre/human hybrid (like the character Blade). All species share great physical strength, extremely fast reflexes, they heal very quickly, not instantly, but wounds are usually healed within a day or two (depends on the severity of the wound). When in "vampyre mode" their eyes turn an icy blue and their fangs elongate. The oldest vampyres go even further, their brows become heavy, nose becomes more bat-like and their bodies increase in size. Master's and Elder's have physical strength rivaling that of most therians. All vampyres can fly, have mental abilities, and very good senses of smell, sight and hearing, but again, the Elders/Masters are stronger in all these abilities. The Elders can also gain the memories and knowledge of anyone they feed from, other vampyres included. Therians and Vampyres try to avoid each other, but confrontations do occur, and if it turns violent, the vampyre usually does not come out the victor. They simply lack the physical strength and built in weaponry of most therians. However, their massive populations and their cunning and keen knowledge of crafted weaponry have lead vampyres to have the upper hand for centuries. Masters are also shape shifters in that they can transform themselves into a bat, wolf, rats, or a bank of fog. If that all sounds familiar, it should. Those are the abilities the Master Vampyre known as Dracula made famous, but have since past into myth and legend. Lastly, a Master is able to walk outside during the day, unaffected by direct, natural sunlight. Becoming a vampyre involves the sharing of blood. A vampyre must drink an individual's blood, and before the individual dies, he or she must drink the blood of the vampyre (except for therians of the Corvinus line, a simple bite is all that is required). If someone is turned by a Master, that individual does not become a Master right away. The individual must survive 300 to 400 years for that to happen. Since vampyres are dead beings, do not age, get sick, or die of natural causes. They also cannot produce offspring in a traditional sense. However, vampyric births have happened. If a Vampyre mates with a Therian, the added power and regenerative properties will allow for the creation of a child, however the child will be a hybrid. The other way is if a pregnant human mother is turned by vampyre. This causes her unborn child (or children) to develop vampyric traits. The result is a human/vampyre hybrid called a Dhampyr. They have all or most of the abilities of the vampyre sire, yet lack their weaknesses. Daywalkers as they are sometimes referred too. Since they are born, and grow, they are alive and do age. However at a much slower rate than normal humans; Dhampyrs are not immortals (unless its mother was an Immortal). The weaknesses of vampyres include wood through the heart, direct sunlight, fire, and beheading. With of course the exception of the Elders and Masters in that the sun does not affect them. It's rare, but some of the oldest, and therefore strongest, of common vampyres are able to withstand the sun. Otherwise, all vampyres can be killed in the same manor. The myths and misconceptions about vampyres are many. To begin with, despite what a few movies portray, silver will not kill a vampyre. Religious symbols and holy water have absolutely no effect on vampyres. This assumes all of them are Christian, but vampyres are not limited to North America and Europe where Christianity is most prevalent. This makes it impossible for all vampyres to come from the same religion. Why would a cross or the bible have any effect on vampyres that are Muslim, Hindu, Pagan or Atheist? Vampyres are not affected by drinking the blood of the recently deceased either. In fact, many vampyres will drink preserved blood since hunting humans is not common in the modern age, even though it still does occur from time to time. As for no reflections in mirrors, that is a Hollywood invention. Whether or not they have a "soul" is irrelevant. Clothing has no soul, yet clothing and other solid matter show up in mirrors, so it's odd that a vampyre wouldn't since they too, are solid matter. Lastly, vampyres do not need to be invited to enter a home, and they are not harmed by garlic either. Species Vampyre Species: Vampyricus dominus: Elder/Master Vampyres are the oldest and strongest of all vampyres. Vampyricus comminus: Common Vampyres are the most numerous of all the creatures combined. Vampyricus hominus: Dhampyrs are the rarest of all the vampyre species. Half human, half vampyre. Culture and Hierarchy Corvinus Vampires Within the Corvinus Covens, it was rare for members to leave the social stratus of the society. With exceptions such as the exiled, most Vampires stick to a close-knit vanguard of members of a considerable clan size. Essentially there were many categories for Vampire hierarchy in the Corvinus Covens: *''Elders; Marcus, Viktor and Amelia. The oldest and strongest of the Vampires. Also capable of organising memories for 'The Chain'. *Leaders; Only Kraven is mentioned as an alternative leadership member, however many would be necessary to lead a large coven. *Death Dealers; Most of the deathdealers are warriors. The favoured caste for special operations and combat. Selene is a Death Dealer for over 600 years. *Specialists & Tradesmen; Some members of the Vampire society specialised in particular jobs. As an example, Andreas Tanis was the Historian. *Other Castes; It is not revealed to us just what other castes or classes exist in the Underworld universe. But we expect several, as Vampire society was closely based on some Human societal structures. During the Vampire regimen over the Lycans and Werewolves, prior to the Lycan Revolution, Vampire Society was lead by a large council of Elders, and probably many Death Dealers. Most of these members would probaly have been members of Viktors original army when Marcus Corvinus offered immortality for the power (Through force of numbers) to stop the Werewolf Swarm cause by his brother, William Corvinus. After the Lycan uprising, this council appears to have been either decimated, or dissolved. Whichever the case, few members became the oligarchic leaders of the Covens, to which only two were notable; The New World Coven, lead by Amelia in America, and the Old World Coven, lead by Marcus and Viktor, with Kraven as a caretaker in their absence. During the events of Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, It seems that most, if not nearly all of the Vampires of the Old World were wiped out. Some causes for this were the Lycan attacks on Amelias Train (The death of Amelia and her support units removed her as one of the 3 primary elders AND as leader of the New World Coven), Vampire attacks on the Lycan Stronghold (which resulted in the deaths of many Vampires, Viktor and Kraven), and Marcus himself turned Hybrid, who razed After the Underworld saga, it would appear that few Vampires would be left from the Corvinus Strain. 'Other Vampire Covens' There are little references in history as to other primary groups or strains of Vampire. Below is a list of known Covens (Currently to be updated) mentioned in DAURPG, by character, association or rumor. ''The ''Leðrblaka'': A small Coven lead by Vidar since ancient times. This coven consists of very few numbers, all warriors. Their Stronghold differs in several loactions and a council of five is established as their leadership base. The coven is consistently nomadic, moving from place to place regularly. After a lengthy civil war with a related Coven, the Leõrblaka have now settled in the Ardennes Forest in order to rebuild themselves and settle down into a more peaceful existence. Most of the Leõrblaka are Nordic in human ancestry, coming from the cold northern regions of Skandinavia, though several members are from regions such as Iberia and Greece. Leadership: Five leaders in the formation of a Council. Warriors: All members of the Coven. ''Specialists: ''The Coven has enough members with specialty trades to not require external assistance. History